Aikoi
by Mystic Door
Summary: In the future, persocoms - robots that look and act somewhat like humans or demons - are everywhere. What if there was a persocom that was almost exactly like a human? Could love and possibly hold a program that can destroy persocoms?
1. Lucky?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This is...my first story. Go easy on me D;**

* * *

"When I wake up, I want to be far from here..." A brown haired maiden with odd shaped ears whispered. Her chocolate eyes were beginning to dull as she panted lightly. "I won't remember anything. Not you - Mama -, or you - Papa. Nor sister..." The black haired woman weeped as a silver haired man with a pair of dog ears held her. "I don't want the same thing that happened to her happen to me... I love you two... please..." her eyes closed.

** xxx**

Rain droplets fell from the sky - at first slowly, but soon it was pouring. This was definately not his day. A wet silver haired male ran through the streets at top speed and reached shelter within a store. His golden amber eyes showed no emotion but inside he was seething. How dare his parents cut him off? How dare they? His phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

"Sesshoumaru?" his father's voice rang out.

"Decided you regretted your decision?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you we decided to be kind and give you an apartment."

"Oh? Where is it?"

"It's 23rd Feudal Street. You should meet your landlady there and she will tell you the room. We sent your luggage there." Inu no Taisho said. Sesshoumaru cursed. It seemed as if his parents weren't budging from this decision.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Good. See you at Christmas." Dial Tone. Sesshoumaru twitched.

"You... ASSHOLE!" Sesshomaru growled out. "You'll pay for this, father!" The rain fell harder as Sesshomaru looked through his phone for GPS, typed in the address and followed it. It took him about 15minutes til he got to the location. Soaking wet, he barged through the doors only to be greeted by a woman with black hair and hazel brown eyes.

"Hello Mr. Tenseiga." She said and gave a slight bow. "Welcome to Sakura Apartments. I am Kagome Higurashi." She shook his hand. "I'll show you to your room. Your room number is number 204." she said as they went up the stairs. "Your father has already sent in your items, he paid your first month's and last month's rent however he told me to tell you that next month you will have to pay for it." Sesshoumaru nodded as he entered his room. Kagome bowed once more and closed the door behind her. Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned the room. It was small, not very decorated. His luggage and boxes were in the closets and in a corner of the room. The kitchen was connected to the bedroom/living room and the bathroom was really small. Sesshoumaru sighed. He hated his father.

"Not much to do now..." Sesshoumaru muttered. Sesshomaru hoped that his father had loaded his persocom but found out he had in fact not done so. Sesshoumaru sighed once more. It seemed that he would not only have to get a job to find a new one, but he would also have to do it the manual way and buy a new, very expensive, persocom. However, tonight he would relax. He looked to the table in the middle of the room, prepared to move it only to find a note.

Mr. Tenseiga,

Once again, welcome to Sakura Apartments.

Your rent is 300$ a month and your items are in the closets.

There is a futon in the left closet and you may use that.

I also provided a blanket and a few pillows.

Mr. Miroku isn't home right now,

but you should thank him since he was the one who helped me carry your things up.

- LandLady

Kagome Higurashi

Sesshoumaru took out the futon and laid it out after he shoved the table to another corner of the room. He placed the pillows on the futon, turned off the lights and laid down. Starting tomorrow he would experience something he never thought he actually would experience, being a rich boy that is. First thing's first, buy a newspaper and find a job. With the little money left he would have to go buy some food and eventually return home, hopefully, successful. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

**xxx**

The next morning, Sesshoumaru was already on the move. He had woken up at 6 AM and began looking for a job. Sesshoumaru, as much of a rich snob he could be was not, instead he was a gentleman. Through out the whole day, he was job hunting. The day had quickly passed and the sun quickly began setting. Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly tired but he wasnt energectic. Sesshoumaru looked at the newspaper and crossed out another location.

"Hmm... maybe if I - " before he knew it he had been splashed with cold water. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at the girl who had splashed him. The red-haired female seemed dazed. Her green eyes looked troubled but as if something clicked she looked up at him with worry.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" She said, "Please, come inside! I must replace your clothes!"  
**xxx**

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if it was a stroke of luck or bad luck that had hit him. The girl had silently listened to his story about how his parents stopped giving him money and kicked him out and how he was now looking for a job. She merely smiled and handed him clothes to change into. However, once she left he was taken away by one of the employee's telling him he had to work. Sesshoumaru, confused, nodded and off he went. It was only 15 minutes into his serving "Yorokonde!" when the girl, who he later found out was Ayame, came and fetched him and streamed out a long list of apologies.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru." she said and bowed again. The manager was behind her and smiled.

"So, I heard you needed a job." Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod. "You know, I noticed you working out there. I do believe you are an excellent worker. Would you like to have a job here?" the manager asked. Sesshoumaru smiled for the first time in a while and nodded. The manager gave Sesshoumaru an application, the files were quickly signed and put away for safe keeping. "I expect you here Monday afternoon. We will talk wages and hours then." With that, Sesshoumaru bowed and left.

The moon was bright and looked like the prussia blue crescent moon on his forehead. He smiled and looked up. Things seemed like they would be working out for him. All he really needed now was a per-. He stopped infront of a pile of trash and noticed a girl laying on it. She had long brown hair that reached her ankles and bangs that covered her face ever so slightly and she had side pigtail. Is she dead? he asked himself as he stared at her. Should I call the police? Maybe it was a homici- oh. He looked at her closer and saw she had two oval like shapes for ears. Oh... a persocom. Sesshoumaru thought. Maybe she's broken?

He inspected her but found nothing wrong. I'll take her home. Maybe I can fix her up. he thought to himself as put her into his arms and lifted her up. Boy, she was HEAVY. Sesshoumaru being a full fledged demon, didn't really feel a difference. He carried her bridal style back to his home.

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru laid her down on his tatami and sat cross legged beside her. He looked her over with his eyes and then simply pressed a button on her neck. Her chocolate eyes opened as she sat up and began floating in the middle of the room. Sesshoumaru - slightly stunned - fell backwards and sat up again but backed away into the wall. Sounds were coming out of her body as she stayed suspended in mid air for a few minutes only to float down and sit on her legs. Her face turned to look at him. She tilted her head, a bit of light brown hair covered her face. She moved the strands behind her receptors and crawled to him, her face expression full of curiosity.

"Rin?"

"Is that what your previous owner's name was?"

"Rin..." She tilted her head as if to say 'I don't know'.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Rin..." Her expression saddened. He smiled to himself. He could make her perfect. He could teach her everything from square one.

"Oh. I see. I guess since you're going to be my persocom we'll give you a name. How about... Rin?" Rin smiled and tackle hugged him.

"Rin!"

"I can see you like that." He said as he placed one hand on her back. "First of all Rin, here, a shirt." he said, taking off his own and putting it on her. It was a little big, but for some reason it looked like it fit her perfectly. "I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with you or what programs you already have so tomorrow we will start an OS check. Understood?" Rin tilted her head. He figured she didn't understand and would teach her later. "Alright, now it is time to sleep. It is night. At night, the moon comes out, see?" He gestured to the moon outside. "This," he gestured to his own crescent moon. "Is a crescent moon. However, it is a symbol of my tribe. Shows that I am royalty."

"M..moon..." she tried. Sesshoumaru smiled, pleased. That meant her learning program was functioning.

"For now, we sleep." He laid out the mattress, put two pillows - one for him and one for Rin -, and a blanket. He turned off the light and went under the blanket and watched as Rin copied his motions. She got comfortable and looked at him with a smile. "Close your eyes and fall asleep." He said as he closed his own and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Sesshy will be a little bit OC. He has to be for this story to work. Um... Tell me how you like it :D I'll try to make chapters longer. I really will. Next chapter will be much longer. I promise! :D This is just to get the story out there. Honest :3 Any suggestions on how to progress just send me a PM or a review. 3 **


	2. Learning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or Chobits. :P**

**A/N: Whee Chappy 2 :D**

* * *

**Next Morning**

Sesshoumaru groaned as the sunlight hit his face. He sat up and let out a yawn. His amber eyes looked down at the woman beside him and he let out a sigh. _Another one? _He thought to himself. _You see? This is the reason father kicked you out._ A voice inside of his head yelled. _A man has needs. _His other voice reasoned. The brown haired woman's eyes opened revealing chocolate brown eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked. _Good catch. She loo- wait..._ The events of last night rushed into his mind. She was a persocom. He ran his hands through his hair and got up. Rin sat up, the shirt that had been given to her was too big and showing a bit of shoulder and cleavage. Sesshoumaru, use to this ignored it. He turned on the TV and went to Rin. He opened her ear and took out the receptor and plugged it into the television. He waited for a few moments before it read: _No Data:_. Sesshoumaru stared at the computer absolutely confused. "No Data?"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Not home. Go away."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I said no one's home!" _Click_

"If no one was home you wouldn't be answering now wou- whoa!" A guy with black hair and mud brown eyes stared at Rin. He neared her and smirked. "Lovely young lady here. You got laid already? Pro skills my man." He said patting Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled.

"It's not like that. She's a persocom."

"That type of person I see!" the man said laughing. Sesshoumaru glared. "Alright I'm kidding. I'm Miroku. The guy that carried your things upstairs."

"Hn. Good job." Sesshoumaru simply muttered.

"No thank you?"

"If you're looking for gratitude you will find none here." Miroku laughed. His peripheral vision noticed the TV which made him look and read the _No Data_ on the screen.

"Eh?" He followed the cord to Rin who was staring at them. "No Data? How is she moving...?" He murmured mostly to himself. Miroku had a feeling that Sesshoumaru would never ask him for help so he offered it. "Would you like me to do a check on her?" Miroku asked.

"Do as you wish." He simply said as he sat down. Miroku smirked. This was going to be awesome. He first lifted her shirt, which earned a growl from Sesshoumaru, and checked for a serial number or company logo. He then lifted her leg but once again, no serial number.

"Custom made?"

"I believe so."

"Hmm.." A small body came out of his pocket. Her long blonde and black hair tied back into a pony tail. She had pointy ear receptors that were like Sesshoumaru's demon ears but longer. Her clothes were yellow and orange. Her eyes red as fire. She smiled up at Miroku and saluted. "Hey Kirara. Mind doing me a favor?"

"Aye!" She smiled. She pressed on her ear and took out the receptor. Miroku placed her on Rin's shoulder as Kirara took out a small television. She smiled up at Rin and Rin smiled back.

"Good luck." Miroku said. Kirara smiled and closed her eyes only to re-open them with her eyes glazed over. Rin stared at her persocom companion for a few seconds before Kirara started twitching. Smoke began coming out of her ears as she dropped the small screen and twitched uncontrollably. Before long, Kirara fell foward, more smoke escaping her. Miroku's smiling face turned into that of terror.

"You..."

"That's not normal." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"YOU BROKE HER!" Miroku took Kirara into his arms. "SHES COMPLETELY FRIED! WHAT THE HELL?"

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru and Rin walked out of the apartment, a note in Sesshoumaru's hands. He noticed Kagome who was sweeping outside. Kagome gave him and paused when she looked at Rin. Kagome smiled.

"Would you like me to give her some clothes when you return?" she asked, knowing Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't carry around female clothing. If he did...it would be a little odd. He gave her an acknowledging nod and continued walking, Rin walking right behind him.

"Rin."

"Rin?" Rin tilted her head in confusion.

"We are to go to this Shippou's home. You will do as he says unless I state otherwise. Hopefully we will find out more about you." He had to admit. He was curious.

"a-about...me?" Sesshoumaru smiled. She was slowly learning.

"Yes, about you. What makes you work. How you stand without an OS."

"OS?"

"Operating System." Rin looked pensive but said nothing and continued walking. It took them a couple of minutes before they reached large green gates. He rang the door bell and looked at the security camera.

"Who is it?" A feminine voice rang out.

"It is Sesshoumaru Tenseiga. I am here upon Miroku's request. I bring my persocom Rin." There was a slight pause before the doors opened.

"Please, Master Shippou has been expecting you." The voice said. Sesshoumaru simply walked in with Rin in tow. Once they reached the front porch, the door opened revealing six female persocoms in maid outfits. They bowed and in sync said, "Welcome, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru smirked. He hadn't been greeted that way since he was kicked out.

"Where is Mr. Shippou?" Sesshoumaru asked. A boy with orange hair tied in a green bow walked down the stairs with a tall girl in a frilly maid outfit. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose.

"That is me. Welcome, Lord Sesshoumaru. I heard from Miroku-san that you came here so that I could inspect Rin?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Alright. Please let the maids take off your shoes and put on the slippers. Satsuki will lead you to the living room." Sesshoumaru nodded as Shippou left. He took off his shoes, Rin copied, and put on the slippers. He followed Satsuki, the persocom that had gone down with Shippou. She was different from the others. While all wore black maid dresses, this one wore a green one. Her short pink hair was tied in to a braid. For some reason, her violet eyes looked sad.

"Please follow me." she said as she led them to Shippou. Shippou had a few drinks set in front of him. He took a tea cup and took a sip. He motioned Sesshoumaru and Rin to sit down.

"So it is to my understanding from Miroku's letter that your persocom has no OS?"

"Yes, she has none."

"Alright. Satsuki, call seven other persocoms." She bowed. When she stood up her eyes glazed over a bit and then refocused onto them. She smiled as seven persocoms appeared. They opened their ear receptors and pulled out the wire. Shippou took them and opened Rin's receptors.

"What are you doing?"

"A simple background check. We're going to see if her OS is hidden behind firewalls or something." Shippou stated as he connected the wires into Rin. Rin smiled at the persocoms and they copied her gesture and smiled back. "Alright. Begin." A series of beeps sounded before all of the persocoms dropped. Shippou stared at them, slightly amazed. He had used seven of his best.

"Master..." Satsuki stepped up with her eyes looking down. "Please let me try. I _am_ your most powerful persocom." Shippou hesitated but nodded. Satsuki smiled and sat beside Rin. Rin looked at her curiously as Satsuki smiled at her. She took out her wire and put it inside of Rin's ear. She closed her eyes and reopened them as she began her check up. A few seconds later she fell, much like the other did. Shippou quickly ran over and disconnected the wire.

"Satsuki!" Satsuki opened her eyes and smiled at Shippou.

"If it wasn't for your automatic reboot program I would still be asleep, Master."

"Is any of the information damaged?" Satsuki shook her head.

"Only the house chores information."

"I shall replace that later." Shippou said as he stood and began walking them to the door.

"Do you have an email address?" Shippou asked. Sesshoumaru put on his shoes and helped Rin put on hers before he stood up and answered.

"Yes. It's (Insert email address here.)"

"Good. I will be sure to send you information should I find any. What about your home telephone number? Satsuki will memorize it." Satsuki stepped up.

"Please give me your number now."

"424-2562" Shippou looked over at Rin and noticed she was storing the information as Satsuki was.

"Sesshoumaru." Shippou began, "Ask Rin your number." Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and asked her.

"Rin, what is my number?"

"424-2562." She stated. Sesshoumaru's chest swelled with pride.

"It seems her learning program is in tact. Doesn't mean you don't have to buy her new things though."

"I understand. I already knew her learning system worked." Sesshoumaru patted Rin's head which earned him her sweet smile. They began walking out but Shippou stopped Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru... No matter how cute she is... no matter how human she acts... she is still a persocom. Don't fall in love with her or all you'll feel is pain." Sesshoumaru turned to look at Shippou only to have the door close. Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Like I didn't know that."

**xxx**

**Back Home**

Sesshoumaru opened the door and noticed a small bag in the middle of the room. He walked up to it and opened it, revealing a green and white sailor uniform with a red tie. He handed it to Rin who began taking off her clothes. Sesshoumaru turned and picked up a note that had fallen from the bag. It read:

_To Sesshoumaru._

_I hope Miss Rin likes the outfit I put in._

_It's an old high school uniform of mine._

_if she needs any other clothes, please tell me._

_-Land Lady Kagome_

Sesshoumaru crumpled up the paper and threw it out. He turned to Rin and noticed her having some difficulty in putting it on. Sesshoumaru sighed and helped Rin put on the shirt as well as the green skirt. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as Rin's face lit up and she twirled. It looked cute on her, but it didn't really look like it was her style. He made her sit down and sat in front of her.

"Alright Rin, since your learning system is working, I will begin to teach you proper speech as well as how to pronounce a few other things." Rin nodded. "To start off, my name is Sesshoumaru." He pointed to himself.

"Se...Se..." Rin couldn't seem to pronounce it right.

"Se-sshou-mah-roo."

"Se...Sesshou...Sesshoumaru..." He smiled. She pointed at him with a big grin. "Sesshoumaru!" she pointed to him and then to a lamp. "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" she pointed to a few other objects like the rice cooker and the sink. He frowned lightly.

"No, Rin."

"Rin...?" He pointed to himself again.

"I am Sesshoumaru. Only me." She lightly touched his face and whispered,

"Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as she traced his striped cheeks with her thumb. Rin then traced his crescent moon and murmured, "Moon..." Sesshoumaru opened his amber eyes and looked at her chocolate ones. She felt a pull to him just as he felt one to her. Before she could do anything, Sesshoumaru stood.

"I must go to work, Rin." he said. She looked up at him sadly.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"You say, 'Come back safely.'"

"C-come...back safely...Sesshoumaru." He nodded in approval and left her.

**xxx**

It was Sesshoumaru's first official day at work in "Yorokonde!" For a guy that never worked a day in his life - except for Chiriru, but he never really did anything - he was doing well. Sesshoumaru served the tables, got his ass groped once or thrice by a couple of women when he passed by and gained very generous tips. It was around closing time when Sesshoumaru was wiping down the tables when he noticed the persocom at the front of the cashier.

"So efficient." He thought out loud.

"You think so? She does my financial stuff since I'm terrible at math." the manager laughed. Sesshoumaru didn't comment. His eyes wandered to where Ayame was and saw a sad expression on her face. He felt the urge to ask but didn't push it.

"Sesshoumaru?" Ayame said a few minutes later.

"Ayame?'

"Um... what do you think about persocoms?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Well... they're very efficient. They do things that we as demons or humans cannot. For example, they can search the internet for needed information. There are books, but looking through them and getting the necessary information is lengthy, while with a persocom it's faster."

"What about as mates?"

"Impossible."

"How so?"

"Persocoms are mere programs created to be 'perfect' by someone else. They cannot love or hate or show genuine compassion like we as demons and humans can." he explained. Ayame smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru nodded and went on with his job.

**xxx**

"Rin, I'm home." Sesshoumaru walked through the door holding a pink box.

"Rin!" She stood up from where she was sitting and stood in front of him.

"You say, 'Welcome home' or 'Welcome back.'"

"W...welcome... back!" She cheerfully said and glomped him. Sesshoumaru smiled as he patted her head and hugged her back.

"I brought you a present."

"Present?" He nodded and handed her a wrapped up box. Rin took it and opened it. She smiled as she took out a book called "There's Nobody In Town".

"When someone gives you a present, you say thank you."

"T-thank you Sesshomaru!" she hugged him tightly and quickly got off of him and hugged the book tightly.

"You're welcome. Now, this is a book."

"Book..."

"You read books." She tilted her head in confusion. "Look at the words written and give them meaning." She nodded understanding.

"Now, tomorrow I will be going to the university and then going to work right after."

"Work?"

"It's how I get money." he showed her the yen in his pocket. "So I will be coming home late. Sleep alright? I'll make sure to come home as early as possible."

"Rin..." she looked down sadly and nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you." Rin smiled and hugged him, her skirt ran up her thigh and showed a bit of her butt. Sesshoumaru quickly slid that down and sighed. "Remind me also to get you a pair of panties."

"Rin?"

* * *

**A/N: Um... Sesshy is STILL very OOC. D; I understand. To the viewers that noticed, yes, it is like Chobits. Once again, sorry for a very very very short chapter. This will probably end up being a short story too in the end... Eh, oh well. Really depends on you all 3**


	3. Eh?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or Chobits. :P**

**A/N: Because of your reviews, I get motivation. Even if it is a few reviews it means a lot. :D I'll answer someone's question at the end. ;D Also, I will be using the books from Chobits. :O Like the "City with no people" and stuff like that. ANNND some actual lines...from the actual manga. As for my twists you shall have to continue reading! ! And sorry for taking forever to update. I've been reeeaaaallly sick. No excuse I knoww but still. ENJOY READING :D Less Than Three**

* * *

**Pantsu!**

Rin stood outside of the Sakura Apartment with Kirara on her shoulder. She walked to the gate and looked both ways and continued walking.

"Left!" Kirara said making Rin make a left. "One two one two! Going to the panty store!" Rin smiled as she made a right. Sesshoumaru had told them to go get panties and to take Kirara. Rin simply sang along to what Kirara was saying and in the end it turned out Kirara only said directions while Rin sang,

"Pantsu Pantsu! Sesshoumaru-sama said to get pantsu!" They crossed a street and on the other side, Rin turned and looked back from where they came, feeling eyes burn into her back, but when she looked there was no one.

"Rin?" Kirara asked. "Are you okay? Why'd ya stop?"

"I felt someone watching me." Rin murmured. Rin's vocabulary had increased greatly since Sesshoumaru turned her on (ehehe). Sesshoumaru taught her phrases and words every day at night when he came back from work and college. She enjoyed his company and wondered if he enjoyed hers. She couldn't tell since his face was always expressionless. Rin began walking once more in the direction Kirara mentioned. Every two blocks Rin would stop and turn to see if anyone was following her. She was sure someone was but they kept hiding.

Miroku panted as he hid behind another mailbox. _For fuck's sake! That girl has some reflexes! _he thought to himself. _What got me in this situation again?_

_**Flashback**_

Rin and Kirara waved as they left a concerned Sesshoumaru. Miroku patted his best friend on the back and smiled.

"They grow up so fast, eh Sesshy?"

"I told you to not call me that, monk."

"But...but we're best friends!"

"I never allowed you to call me such." Miroku pouted. Sesshoumaru stared at them until they disappeared behind the walls of the apartment. "Monk..."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Follow them." He stated.

"They'll be fine!"

"I said follow them. Rin has never gone off on her own and I don't think she'll be okay. Rin is too trusting."

"She has Kirara with her!" Miroku said, he really didn't want to go."Kirara will direct her in the right direction and Kirara has stranger danger awareness. She won't trust anybody unless I programmed it into her system!"

"Wasn't she fried just last week?"

"I just have to twee-" Sesshoumaru glared hard at him. If looks could kill, Miroku would've been dead fifty times already. "I'll be on my way..."

**_End Flashback_**

He sighed. He was too much of a damn pushover. He peeked to see if Rin had begun walking again and smiled when she did, he put on a hat he had in his shirt and walked with a newspaper. He walked behind them, peeking ever so often so that Rin wouldn't stop, which she didn't. It took a couple of minutes before they finally arrived. Rin saw the panties sign and walked up to them. She took out one pair and stretched them.

"Panties, Panties!" She said.

"Correct! We are hereee!" Kirara yelled popping confetti. Rin smiled when the sales woman put a sales sign.

"Fifty percent off all panties! Buy two get three free!" A stream of screaming woman surrounded Rin, Kirara and the basket of panties, all shoving and pushing.

"DUCK FOR COVER!" Kirara yelled. Rin grabbed five panties and went under the basket. They both smiled at eachother as they waited it out. Sadly, Miroku hadn't heard Kirara and moved in. If Rin was damaged, Sesshoumaru would have not only his balls but his life. Also, Rin was holding Kirara who could fall and get crushed in a matter of seconds. That was some more money he did _not_ want to spend.

"RIN! KIRARA!" he dived into the crowd pushing and pulling people. "RIN! KIRARA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" he grabbed something squishy and groped it. The woman stopped and glared at him.

"PERVERT!" A woman screamed and slapped him across the face. "PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT!" They all began beating him up. Miroku screamed as Rin and Kirara got out from under the basket and went to pay.

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru held back a laugh as he saw Miroku standing in his doorway, bloody and beaten up. Mud brown met golden amber. Rin stared between the two of them, her head tilted slightly in confusion.

"You..." Miroku was the first one to break the silence. Sesshoumaru smirked. "It's your fault I look like this!"

"Who asked you to feel up someone's butt?"

"I WAS TRYING TO LOOK FOR RI-" Sesshoumaru stopped Miroku from finishing the sentance by pushing him out the door and closing the door behind him. "MMHPH!"

"Shut up mortal. I don't want Rin knowing that I had her followed. She trusts me and I don't want to break that."

"You could always erase her memory you know." Sesshoumaru growled. He didn't want her to ever forget a single moment they spent together. It was odd. Something inside him triggered his inner demon when it came to Rin. "It's not serious. You act like she's your mate." Sesshoumaru glared at Miroku, making Miroku cringe. It had never come to his mind - or rather, he wouldn't allow it - to erase Rin's memory. He wanted her to remember every moment they spent together just as he did.

"You dare suggest that?" He would never be able to mate her traditionally anyway. Marks are made on the neck, which was where her on button was. If he were to mate her, she would reset and completely forget him. That was something he definatly did _not _want. Miroku sighed.

"Whatever, man. Just… be careful. You seem to be very attached to her. That's not good. It can't be good." Miroku said as he moved away from Sesshoumaru. "You can give me Kirara back tomorrow. Idon't mind. She seems to like Rin anyway." Miroku peeked into the room and smiled when he noticed Rin putting on the panties on her head and Kirara crossing her arms across her chest saying 'No No! That's not how you do it!' "By the way, teach your girl how to put on panties." He said and left. Sesshoumaru returned to the room and smiled at Rin as she slipped it on her arm like a bracelet.

"Rin…" Rin looked up at him and gave him a smile. Ba-dump. Sesshoumaru felt his heart racing. Her smile… it was so kind and loving. _No. That is just how she was programmed. She does not smile, she __does not feel emotions like we do, Sesshoumaru_. His conscience said. _How do you know that?_ another voice inside him asked. This was going to be a long day...

**xxx**

**One Week Later**

_In this city... there are no people. The lights are on in all the houses... but there is no one on the streets. Are there people inside? I go to look. There are people. But they are with "them." I look in other houses. The people are with "them" too. This city is just like all the rest. Being with "them" is fun. More fun than being with people. Nobody comes outside anymore. There are no people in this city. I will leave this city and go to another one. I hope that I will meet someone. Someone just for me. But if that someone special falls in love with me... then I will have to leave that someone. Even so I want to meet... This is what I think as I leave the city with no people._**  
**

Rin's eyes scanned the page. She seemed to be in a daze. Sesshoumaru kneel'd beside her and looked at the page. He was slightly confused. It was a picture book yet the topic was a deep one. He felt a little proud that Rin was able to read it and hadn't stopped but it worried him that she wasn't responding as she usually did in his presence.

"Rin?" Rin didn't respond. She simply stared, dazed at the pages. Her body started glowing and her hair began swishing as if air was blowing it. He began panicking. "RIN!" he called out. Rin blinked and looked at him.

"Rin?"

"Don't scare me like that..." he said sitting beside her. "You know the normal persocom things I know don't apply to you." the phone began ringing. He quickly picked it up as Rin turned on the TV. "Hello, Tenseiga residence?" A few words were exchanged. His eyes widened. "Shippou?"

**"Can you spare a moment to meet in person?" **Shippou asked.

"Well, I don't have any classes today..." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "Alright. I'll go. Where do we meet?"

**"In the new burger joint on Setsu Ave." **He said.

"I'll be there soon." He hung up. He stood and walked to the door and opened it. "I'll be going out Rin, I'll be back soon." he turned only for Rin to be standing there with a jacket.

"The lady in the box says that it's going to be cold today." He smiled and took the jacket. "Have a good time. Come home safely." Sesshoumaru patted her head.

"Thank you, Rin." he said. Rin merely smiled and waved him goodbye.

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru walked into the burger joint and quickly spotted Shippou with Satsuki. He noticed the uniform and felt an odd nostalgia towards it.

"Shikon Middle School?" he asked. Shippou nodded.

"You went there?"

"Yeah. Anyway, what was so top secret that we had to meet face to face?"

"I sent a message to the message board about Rin and..." He paused and took out something. "One forwarded me a jpeg which I have printed out for you. I'm not sure if this is your Rin or not but... you must admit...the resemblance is striking." He showed the picture to Sesshoumaru which made him stare at it in shock. It was a picture of what looked like Rin, her knees close to her chest, her eyes closed, a 1 on her shoulder and "ikoi" on her leg. It looked like her arm covered a letter, but he wasn't sure. Wires stuck out of her back, and oddly enough two of them looked like wings. _What kind of connection links are those?_ he thought to himself.

"Rin...?" He thought out loud.

"It is Rin don't you think?" Shippou asked.

"It _looks_ like her but... it could be a fake, can't it? Using Camera Shop and Pearl Paint Shop Pro..."

"That could be a possibility, but it's not likely. I'd like to find out for certain, but there's a catch..."

"Wasn't there an e-mail?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"There was but... no matter how many replies I send, they bounce back." Shippou looked slightly frustrated.

"That can only mean either the address is no longer active or that its server is having problems..."

"Yes, more than likely, however, it was a fake address in the first place." Shippou said."They probably wanted me to know, but they didn't want it known who told me. Look here." He pointed at the leg.

"Aikoi..." Sesshoumaru whispered.

**xxx**

_Could Rin be the legendary Aikoi? _Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he began walking home. His eyes wandered around and it slightly surprised him, now that he took a good look, at how many persocoms there were. He had never really given it a thought. Rin's smiling face appeared in his mind as she told him to have a good time. At that moment, he began sprinting, his heart pounding, afraid. That was something Sesshoumaru had never really felt. _What if who ever made Rin comes to take her back?_ His mind was racing. _What if they found out she's with me?_

"Rin!" He opened the door to his apartment and saw it empty. His heart fell as he punched the wall. "Rin.." Swoosh. Rin hung upside down in front of him wearing Kagome's old gym uniform.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru jumped backwards holding his chest. "Rin surprised Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

"No, Rin. I am fine." Rin smiled.

"The TV said people like surprises." Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Yes, they do. But don't do that to me alright? I felt like I was going to die..." He muttered the last part but Rin seemed to have heard it as she launched herself onto Sesshoumaru.

"No!" she cried out. Her face became pained. "Sesshoumaru can't die! Rin doesn't want Sesshoumaru to stop moving... That would be too sad..." Sesshoumaru tilted her head upward to look at him.

"I'm fine. See?" Rin didn't look convinced.

"You...won't die?"

"That's right." She continued to hug him, the pained expression still on her face. Something was sticking out in his pocket which sparked her interest. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"Rin?"

"Oh, Rin. Is this you? In this picture?" Rin shook her head.

"No, this is not Rin." Sesshoumaru smiled. That was a total relief to him.

_Knock Knock Knock_. Sesshoumaru looked at the clock. It was almost 10PM. _Now who could that be?_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he opened the door.

"Sango-sensei?" A woman with brown hair and serious yet striking brown eyes smiled at him. She had a bag with her and wore a pink summer dress.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru. Can I spend the night?"

"...What?"

* * *

**A/N: Okayy! :D New character SANGO! xD *Clap clap clap* Although we met her for like...two seconds. Ahaha. I completely forgot to mention her and decided to introduce her at last! I am kind of following the manga although the times are different as well as a few other things. Some scenes I will follow straight from the book and others I won't. Just depends on how I'm feeling or how creative I am that specific day. Which...obviously today I wasn't. Ahaha... Hah... WELL! Goodnight. Hope you enjoyed it. (: Less than Three. **


	4. Kimonos, Dates and a Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or Chobits. :P**

**A/N: This is my attempt at updating sooner. x3 Once again, thank you for reviewing. Its you guys that keep me going :D**

* * *

Sesshoumaru was feeling slightly annoyed. He wasn't accustomed to people staying over and didn't plan on making it a habit. A moment after he had heard Sango's request, she had let herself in and was already exploring his home.

"Definitely a guy's apartment..." She said looking slightly awed. _What the hell is she doing here... and how does she know where I live?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself. Sango walked over to a pile of pornographic novels (all which were Miroku's) and picked one up. She smirked. "Yep. Definitely a guy's..." she trailed off and noticed the book in hand was gone. Sesshoumaru silently cursed Miroku and swore to kill him at a later date for leaving magazines like that. Rin, picking up on Sesshoumaru's actions grabbed her pillow and began running around. "Tenseiga-san..." Sesshoumaru stopped burning the magazines he had found and turned to look at Sango.

"Yes?"

"Is she a persocom?" Sango asked, he could tell there was something wrong, but didn't push it.

"Yes, she is. Rin, this is Miss Sango. She is my teacher in my university." Rin looked at Sango and smiled.

"Good afternoon!" She said bowing.

"No, Rin. However, you were close! The moon is out. Try one more time!" Rin thought for a moment.

"Mmm... Good evening!" Sango smiled as she petted the adorable Rin. Rin smiled.

"You're so cute Rin-chan!" She said happily. Sesshoumaru smiled with pride. Sango turned to him. "What a darling computer. Did you _really_ find her in the garbage?" He nodded. "You didn't get your hands dirty in criminal activity?"

"That is not this Sesshoumaru's style. Besides, I wouldn't need to do criminal activity to attain her." He said. Sango giggled and turned to Rin.

"Do you have a name dear?"

"Rin." Rin said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Rin. My name is Hiraikotsu Sango. Please, just call me Sango. I tell all my students to."

"Sango-sensei."

"That's right!" Sango looked at Rin's attire and smiled. "Nee, did you also find these gym clothes or did you dirty your-"

"I DO NOT STEAL NOR DID I PICK THEM OUT! Those were hand-me-downs from the land lady!" Sesshoumaru said getting frustrated. Sango laughed.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. Sango went into her bag and took out rice balls and beer. "Then lets get drunk!"

"You were really planning to stay here, weren't you sensei?"

"I can't?" she pouted. "I guess I'll stay out in the streets." she said trying to play the guilt-trip card. He shrugged and waved her off.

"Go ahead." Sango pouted once more.

"Mou, so mean! Fine! If I get raped and mugged or die its your fault!" She said as she began heading to the door. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Alright. Stay, please. I don't need your death on my conscience." Sango quickly sat back down in the ground and smiled.

"Lets get started then!" she said opening a can of beer and chugging it down.

**_Two Hours Later_ **

There was a leaning tower of beer cans made by Sango and Sesshoumaru, Rin of course was the one piling them up. Once she was done, she looked up at Sango and smiled happily.

"Look! Sango-sensei! Rin did it!" she said. Sango hugged her tightly with a blush.

"You're soooo cute! I wish I could've been an elementry school teacher with students like you!" Rin hugged her back, copying her gesture.

"Why can't you?" Sesshoumaru asked, completely sober.

"Becauseee..." She looked down. "My husband didn't want me to. He said I would be working too much and wouldn't be able to spend time at home."

"You have a husband?" He asked slightly surprised. She nodded with a smile.

"But now that I have time, he doesn't. What can you do?" She said giggling. She looked at Rin and a sad smile appeared on her face. "No wonder so many people would rather live with persocoms than real people..."

"Sensei?"

"On that note... GO BUY ME MORE BOOZE!" She yelled out happily. Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded.

**_Next Morning..._**

Sesshoumaru and Sango had gotten up early and dropped Rin off at Kagome's apartment. When they got to the university, Sesshoumaru automatically went to his classroom and to his seat, where a very tired Miroku was seated. Normally, Sesshoumaru didn't care but...

"You look dead, pervert." He stated.

"Yeah..." Miroku groaned. "I stayed up all night..."

"Studying?" he asked.

"No... I.. it's not important..." He nudged the little mobile persocom with his finger. Kirara opened her eyes, groggily. "Kirara, wake up girl. I want you to get out of stand by and shut down."

"iiyaa... Shutting down..." she said and closed her eyes, passing out.

"Poor kid, she was up all night searching too..." Miroku muttered.

"Searching?" He asked. Sango walked in with a smile and went straight to the board.

"Alright students, today we..." Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku and saw his eye brows furrowed. He seemed extremely annoyed.

**Meanwhile...**

Rin sat down in the middle of the room of Kagome's apartment and waited. Kagome had asked her to wait and told her she'd get a new outfit. It took only a couple of moments before Kagome came out of her closet and brought out a orange and white checkered kimono with a green obi.

"Here it is, put it on." Rin nodded and began stripping off her clothes. Kagome stood by the closet and looked at the photo on top of the dresser. A sad smile appeared on her face before she put it faced down.

"Rin is done changing." Kagome snapped out of her small daze and smiled at Rin.

"It looks perfect on you!" Kagome said. "Then again...it should. That outfit was made for you after all."

_**Back to**_** Sesshy**

"Did you drink last night?" Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"How did you know?"

"You seemed a little tired and out of it. Though I do say you are pretty good at hiding it. Got any headaches?"

"No, I can hold my liquor, it's just I stayed up late last night, just as you did." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh? What was the occasion?" Miroku asked.

"Sango-sensei went over to my apartment yesterday." Miroku's eyes widened and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"WHAT?" He yelled. Sesshoumaru flinched. His sensitive ears... were throbbing with new pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru yelled only to notice a very pissed look in Miroku's eyes. "What are you pissed about? You're not the one who just got his ear drums popped." He muttered.

"Sorry, I have to go back to the school. I forgot something. I'll see you at the apartment." Miroku said before disappearing back into the school. Sesshoumaru was beginning to connect the dots. _Perhaps... Miroku searching for something or someone and Sango-sensei coming over are connected.. what if..._ His thoughts were interrupted with someone jumping on him and almost choking him.

"GUESS WHO?" A happy voice yelled into his poor ears.

"Ayame... GET OFF!" He yelled. Ayame noticed where her arms were and blushed, jumping off.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"It's alright." He replied. They decided to go to Kurger Bing and talk while they waited for their shifts in _Yorokonde!_

"So, Sesshoumaru, do you live alone?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But you have a persocom...?"

"I found her."

"Is she shapes like a girl? Is she cute?"

"Yes, to both."

"Sometimes...I wonder about that. Y'know, guys what buy persocoms shaped like girls seem to be really attached to theirs. Guess I'm jelly."

"Why?" He asked.

"Do you think you'll like her best? Instead of loving a human or demon girl...will you love your persocom instead?" Ayame asked. Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No. It's not like she's a real demon or human girl." Ayame sighed in relief.

"That's good. Sorry for being weird." Ayame said giggling.

_**Rin**_

"You really have forgotten everything..." Kagome said. Rin tilted her head.

"Forgotten?"

"It's what he wanted anyway... You still have your data right?"

"Data?"

"You don't have it?" She asked, confused.

"Sesshoumaru-sama says I have no data." Rin stated.

"Perhaps...it's better that you didn't have that data installed. Rin, do you think you'll find the someone just for you?"

"Rin?"

"I hope you find him. Then your other you won't be needed anymore..."

"Other...me?" Rin got a distant look but snapped out of it when Kagome hugged her.

"It's alright."

"Alright..." Rin hugged her back.

**_Sesshy_ **

"Already going home, part-timer?" The manager asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Alright, see you in two days." Sesshoumaru continued walking, as if not listening only to be stopped by someone calling his voice.

"Sesshoumaru!" Ayame called.

"You got off as well, Ayame?" he asked. She nodded. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Um... Sesshoumaru?" He simply stared. "Do you... want to go out tomorrow? I can make a picnic and we can go watch a movie!" His eyebrow rose. Ayame blushed more and looked away. "Ah.. you probably have something to do tomorrow I-ah..."

"Alright."

"I knew it I'- wait... alright?" He shrugged.

"Sure." Ayame squealed and hugged him.

"Tomorrow at one? We can meet at RAWR Books." Sesshoumaru nodded. "It's a date then!" Ayame said. "Bye Sesshoumaru!" She ran off waving. Sesshoumaru continued walking in the direction of his home in deep thought. _A date huh? Haven't had one in a long time. _He thought to himself. He never really went on dates. It was usually one night stands and it ended there. If any girl got clingy he dropped them quickly. Before long, he reached his home and was greeted by Rin glomping him.

"Welcome home Sesshoumaru!" She said. He noticed the kimono and smiled. It really suited her. Only problem was that it was a little short. It ended about an inch above her knees, but still covered the important.

"Did you get new outfits from Kagome?" he asked. "It's cute."

"Yes, Kagome gave it back to me." Rin said. Sesshoumaru smiled and shook his head.

"I think saying 'I received this from Kagome.' or 'Kagome gave me this gift.'" He said.

"But... she just handed them to me."

"You mean she handed them over to you. Wow, she gave you a lot." Rin looked down.

"But... Kagome-san cannot "give" this kimono. This was already Rin's kimono." Rin looked back up at Sesshoumaru and saw a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Guess what, Rin? I'm going on a date tomorrow."

"Date?"

"Yes, date. It's when you go out to do activities with someone you like."

"Someone... you like?" For some reason, the words echoed in her mind. Sesshoumaru had someone he liked... her chest tightened and when he turned away from her she had a pained expression and held her chest where her heart would be. "Sesshoumaru likes this girl?"

"Well, I don't know her that well yet, Rin. I can't tell you for certain if I like her." He sat down and took out his books from his bag. For some reason, it made her feel relieved but... it still hurt. "Well, time to start on that essay." he said more to himself than to her.

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru's day had begun. He had gone out of the house in jeans and a white shirt with a skull design on the back. The sun was beaming down on his head, it was almost blinding to his sensitive eyes. He put on shades and quickly arrived to the designated place. He looked around for a moment and decided to look through the store since he did not spot her. His eyes wandered to the clock and he smiled. He was early - as always. Something caught the corner of his eyes and he walked over to it. "A City With No People ~Someone Just For Me~" was the title. _Is this the next volume of the series I bought for Rin?_ He asked himself. He flipped through the pages, skimming. For a picture book, it was some deep shit it was talking about.

_Just as I feared... there's no one here either. Everyone is inside with "them." Being with "them" is like living a beautiful dream. A beautiful dream... that no one wants to wake from. _

_"They" will grant your deepest wishes. _

_"They" will do whatever you ask. _

_"They" will be whatever you want. _

_"They" can do things you cannot. _

_But... there is one thing... "they" cannot do. _

_"They" can never become people._

_"They" might look like people. But "they" are only substitutes. _

_I know well...for I am one of them. _

_Today I look for someone just for me. Someone who has love for me alone. But..._

_...There is another me. _

_And the other me asks... "Does such a person exist?" _

_**I need**..."Someone whose love for me is true."  
_

**_I_**_** want**...__ "Someone who loves me without asking anything in exchange."_

_**I hope...** Unless that someone loves me for being me...they're not someone just for me.  
_

_"Is this so?" It is._

_"This someone exists?" He does. _

_"If so...then where?" _

_I think... my someone is nearby. Perhaps I already know him. _

_"But... what if that person does not love you back?"_

"Guess who?" Someone patted his back, Sesshoumaru snapped out of his trance and turned to look at Ayame. _  
_

"Hey, Ayame. Thank you for not strangling me this time." _I really do appreciate it._ He thought the last part.

"You're early! I meant to get here first." She pouted. Sesshoumaru smiled. "You were reading a kid's book?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's... off though."

"You surprise me, Sesshoumaru. You never looked like one to enjoy children's picture books."

"It's not for me. It's for Rin. She liked the first one."

"Who's Rin?" Ayame tilted her head in confusion. Sesshoumaru gave the cashier the book and money.

"My persocom back home." he stated taking the wrapped up book.

"You named her Rin...?" That same lonely expression appeared on her face.

"Yes..."

"So! Let's get going!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the store. He simply followed. She always got sad once a persocom was mentioned. _Had something bad happened? _He asked himself, not daring to voice this.

_**Rin**__  
_

Rin was sitting by the window, book in hand. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stood and opened the window. She looked around before jumping out and landing on a near-by branch. She closed her eyes and put her hands on her ears. "I can hear it..." she whispered to herself. "That voice... someone is calling me..." She opened her eyes, searching... "Who could it be?"

* * *

_**A/N: AHAHA. New chapter! So exciting. :3 Who is calling Rin? Will Sesshoumaru and Ayame's date end successfully? WHAT PART DOES KAGOME HAVE IN THIS? Tune in next time for the continuation of AIKOI. c: **_

_**I love you all. ;D Less Than Three **_


	5. Books, Money and Jobs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or Chobits. :P**

_**A/N: I'll have more to say... later. :3 **_

* * *

**Date Cont.**

Sesshoumaru rowed the boat as Ayame excitedly looked around at the beautiful park scenery.

"I never knew this place existed!" Ayame said. Sesshoumaru smiled. He had known about it only because he had to cross the park at one point to go to a job interview. "I knew a date with you would never be boring!" She smiled at him. "This was a great idea."

"I'm glad you like it." he said.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru, behind you!" Sesshoumaru stopped rowing and turned behind him to see Shippou and Satsuki. Satsuki smiled at him and Shippou saved hello.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." Shippou said.

"Good to see you, Shippou."

"What are you doing out here?" Shippou asked, as if he believed Sesshoumaru never went out much. They had rowed the boats back to shore and were now talking by the deck while Satsuki and Ayame went to sit in the shade.

"It's the weekend. I do go out you know, I don't always study." Shippou laughed at Sesshoumaru's statement.

"Your female friend...she's human, right?"

"Yes, she is."

"Sorry if the question seemed silly, it's just that with the new models out it becomes harder to tell." Shippou looked out to the water. "I admire you." Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Rin is a lovely companion, but you haven't forgotten about humans and you aren't involved with Rin like others normally would be by now. I respect that."

"Ayame was worried about that too, that I'd prefer Rin to a real person. I told her that computers are different from people." He said, even though he really felt that Rin was special, but he would never admit that.

"That's true... but it's easy to forget." Shippou said. "The more human a persocom looks, the less need we feel to give our love to humans. I mean... what would you prefer? A perfect woman who doesn't talk back to you or a fiery woman who has something to say to everything you say? Always agrees with you or always argues with you? As an expert programmer of persocoms I can tell you this... our love is wasted on them."

"You told me that from the beginning. That I shouldn't fall in love with my persocom."

"I was speaking from experience." Shippou said smiling sadly at Sesshoumaru.

"You fell in love with Satsuki didn't you?" Sesshoumaru glanced at Satsuki who was talking to Ayame, from what he could hear, fashion. Shippou looked surprised, as if he had been found out. "I say that because you treat Satsuki differently. When you were examining Rin, you weren't worried when the other persocoms fell, but when Satsuki did, you ran to her." Shippou blushed and looked away.

"She's my most advanced piece of work."

"Even so." Shippou smiled.

"I had an older sister who died about two years ago. She was the only family I had left. Upon her death, I built Satsuki to look exactly as she did...well, as much as I could remember of her. I programmed her with all of my sister's mannerisms. Her likes, her dislikes, and anything else I remembered was put inside of Satsuki's programming." His expression changed. "If you didn't know any better you could say she was my sister. But..." He sighed. "I know better. My sister acted the way she did because she loved me. Satsuki... isn't human nor does she ... when she smiles it's like... my sister never left." He gave a soft chuckle. "I know it's just a bunch of ones and zeros but...I have fun with Satsuki. Afterwards, though, I get sad. The more fun I have the more sad I become. That's why I had to warn you, Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't wish my sorrows on anyone." He turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "That's why I warned you. Pardon me if I was meddling." Sesshoumaru smiled and patted Shippou.

"I understand, Shippou." Sesshoumaru said. He then sighed and laughed. "You act like such an adult for a kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Shippou pouted. Satsuki and Ayame watched them, Satsuki smiled.

"It's a good thing they're having fun." Ayame looked at Satsuki. "What is it?" Satsuki asked.

"You're...so beautiful." Ayame said. Satsuki smiled.

"Thank you very much." Satsuki said. Ayame's face fell.

"So lucky... persocoms are all pretty, smart and nice... Human girls aren't much next to them..." Ayame said sadly.

_**Rin**_

"Who is it? Who is calling me?" Rin called out.

_"It is I."_ said the voice. Rin looked around.

"Who is 'I'?"

_"Close your eyes, I'll send you an image." _Rin closed her eyes and saw a woman. A woman that...looked almost exactly like her. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes brown - like hers - and her face seemed more mature. _"It's been a long time. I am you."_

"You were calling me?" Rin asked. The woman wore a long black dress with knee high boots. She was inside a mirror.

_"Yes, I was calling you.__"_ Rin was confused as she put her hands on the mirror and looked closely.

"Why do you have the same face as me?" Rin asked.

_"That is because I am you." _

"Rin does not understand... what do you mean you are me?"

_"You have lost all of your data?" _The woman came out of the mirror, holding Rin's hands.

"Kagome told me the same thing. She's Sesshoumaru's land lady!"

_"So you are close to her..." _A pained expression appeared on her face. Rin tilted her head in confusion. _"I know her well. I know all you have forgotten..." _She put her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. _"Who is Sesshoumaru?"_

"Sesshoumaru found me in the garbage. He saved me."

_"He's someone new. So you go by Rin now?"_

"Rin is my name. Sesshoumaru named me." Rin smiled. She enjoyed talking about Sesshoumaru.

_"Is Sesshoumaru the someone just for you?_" Rin stared at her.

"Someone just for me..."

_"Someone who loves just you?_" Rin's expression saddened.

"Someone who loves just me..." Rin felt her chest hurt. "Rin...doesn't know..." She remembered Sesshoumaru's slightly happy face when he left her behind to go on his date. Did Sesshoumaru love her?

_"You have forgotten everything... but I remember. About us, about what we have to decide... and what we have to do then. If Rin is what your friend calls you, then Rin is what I will call you. We've connected again, Rin." _Their index fingers touched. _"From now on...everything you do, everything you learn... will be relayed to me. You and I are together again. Together forever."_ the girl smiled and hugged her. She pulled from her and leaned in as if to kiss her. _"I'll be seeing you, Rin."_

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru called. Rin opened her eyes, startled.

"Sesshoumaru. Welcome home." She said smiling and jumped back. He caught her and hugged her.

"Thanks. I got home and was worried you weren't in the room. I'm glad you're okay." Sesshoumaru said. Rin smiled as he set her down. He took out the present and handed it to Rin. "I bought you something." Rin took it and opened it.

"This is..."

"It's the sequel to the book I bought you. I thought you liked it." Rin nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She looked extremely happy to Sesshoumaru. It was as if she was going to cry from the joy. He knew she was just a persocom but... the emotions seemed so damn real. He shook his head to clear his mind. What was wrong with him? His eyes wandered to Rin. Were all persocoms like that..or just Rin? Rin opened the book and began reading.

_**But... What if the person doesn't love you** __**back? What if that person likes someone...other than you? **_**_People aren't like "them." You can't erase their feelings. People aren't easy to__ change._**

_I know... But people do change. Their feelings are dynamic. Feelings of love are more resistant than other kinds._

_**What if he never loves you? **  
_

_Then I'll have to decide.__ Decide... and then do what must be done. Me...and the other me._

Rin's eyebrows furrowed. She closed her eyes and hugged the book, close to her chest. Sesshoumaru felt his heart string being pulled and took Rin into his arms. He knew in his mind that this was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Rin hugged him back, something in her chest moved. She felt breathless. But the hug didn't last long. Sesshoumaru pulled away, got up and left. Rin hugged herself and sighed.

"Sesshoumaru..."

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru was running through a forest. A two headed dragon followed behind him with a little girl and a green imp thing on its back. He said something, the girl smiled. Sesshoumaru must've miscalculated his step and was hanging off a cliff. He looked down, he only had one arm and it was hard getting himself back up. He looked up and saw a bunny-like orange thing with long ears. It stared at him, its lips moved.

"Are you the one for me? My one and only? Sesshoumaru?" It asked.

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru?" the voice echoed.

Sesshoumaru woke up. Rin was on top of him with a worried look. He sat up and sighed. That was a weird dream. He was never one to have dreams of women, but he assumed Miroku was getting to him.

"Sesshoumaru... are you okay?" she asked. "You kept moving and making noises in your sleep..."

"I was having a nightmare." He stated. He wasn't afraid of giving himself away in front of Rin. Rin was special.

"A nightmare?" she asked.

"Like... a bad dream. A scary dream."

"Scary..." He nodded.

"It wasn't that scary." he said smiling.

"Rin...doesn't have dreams. Rin doesn't understand." He knew that.

"Dreams can't hurt you, I'm fine. See?" She examined him, not fully convinced. Once checking him over she smiled and hugged him. He chuckled, hugging her. "Alright, let's go get something to eat." he said taking out his wallet. He opened it and saw nothing. He closed it and re-opened it. Still, no money. He sighed. "Or not."

"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

"No matter how many times I re-open it, it's always empty. No money."

"Money?"

"Yes, money." he said putting his wallet away.

"Is money important?"

"Yes, Rin. It is. It is what keeps us in this apartment and what gives me food. You can buy things online. I don't know what I'm going to do..." He muttered to himself the last part. "I can't put extra hours or it would interfere with my university..."

"Job?" Rin asked.

"You know, work. Things you do to get money. I might not be able to afford the new books... maybe I can borrow them? Perhaps Miroku will let me do homework at his house..."

"Rin will work." Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Rin.

"What?"

"Can Rin work in this?" She pulled out one of Miroku's pornography novels and opened it to a page that offered jobs. Sesshoumaru took it and ripped it in half and threw it in the trash bin.

"No, you may not." Her face fell. He sighed. He was becoming soft. "You can however, look for a job." Rin smiled and nodded. "Be careful. Don't work at shady places. Okay?" Rin nodded once more.

"Okay!"

**xxx**

Rin walked out of the house in a white dress with a sakura flower on the bottom of it. Kagome was outside and smiled at Rin. Rin walked over to her and bowed.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning, Rin." Kagome replied. "What are you going to do today?"

"Rin is getting a job!"

"Now why would you need to go get a job, dear?" Kagome asked her.

"Rin knows that getting a job will get me money. Then I can give it to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru needs money."

"Ah, so you're doing it for Mr. Tenseiga."

"Rin?" She tilted her head slightly. "I do not understand."

"You're doing it to make him happy." Rin felt her chest and then smiled.

"When Sesshoumaru is happy, I'm happy too." Kagome placed her hand on Rin's shoulder.

"I wonder if Sesshoumaru will be the one to love you."

"I don't know." Rin said.

"Would it make you happy if he did?"

"I don't know..." Her expression looked curious, but Kagome merely smiled.

"You'll know if he's the one. You'll know.." Rin looked up at Kagome. "Good luck Rin, and be very careful." Rin nodded.

"Thank you." She said, skipping off. Kagome waved and smiled to herself.

"I hope you find the someone just for you Rin...I really do... just as _he_ wished."

Rin walked around the town, not exactly sure what to look for. She paused and looked at the stores lined up before her when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Rin turned around and the man noticed her ears. "Oh, you're a persocom! A great looking model like you? Where's your owner?"

"Rin is looking for a job." She stated. The man smiled.

"A job, eh? Well, it's your lucky day!"

**xxx**

Rin sat on a chair in only a skin-tight shirt, a bra, panties, and stockings. She stared at the orange room she was in, slightly confused. The man that had taken her there came in through a door and walked over to her.

"Oh! You're done changing? I can't believe how cute you look!" he said blushing and smiling. "Who made you?"

"Rin?" She looked at him confused.

"Well... I did a little looking around and I found no models like you. Well, no major company that makes you. Hey, can I ask you a question? Can you ask the guy who made you to make another of you?"

"There is... another one...who looks like me..." She seemed distant.

"Really? Do you think you could introduce me to your creator?"

"Rin...does not know."

"Your owner made you right?" He was confused.

"No... Sesshoumaru is my owner. He found me. He did not make me." Rin said.

"Your Sesshoumaru is one lucky bastard to have found a persocom like you." He said laughing.

"What does lucky mean?"

"It means being happy without deserving it."

"Is being happy good?"

"Of course, there's nothing more a person likes than being happy." He said and then looked at his watch. "The show's going to start soon..." He murmured.

"Rin...made Sesshoumaru happy..." She smiled and hugged herself.

"Alright, time to start." He said putting his hands together.

"What should Rin do?" She asked. He touched her hair and smiled.

"Just sit there and take off your clothes."

"Just take them off?"

"Yeah! And every once in a while..." He began doing sexy poses. "Strike a sexy pose for the customers. You're a star, baby! Make it look good!"

"Customers?"

"Yup!" He pointed to one of the holes in the wall. "You didn't think I'd pay for you to strip in private did you? Right on the other side of those holes, your fans are waiting!" He went to the door and waved good-bye and closed it. Rin walked to one of the holes, got on all fours and put her finger through it.

"Rin..?"

**xxx**

I'm home, Rin!" He said smiling. "I was on cooking duty today, so my boss let me take home some extra. I made yakitori and meatballs. Not bad if I do say so myself." He said. There was no reply and he turned. "Rin?" He looked up and didn't see her hanging on the lamp. "RIN!" he called out. "Where could she have gone?"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in." Kagome opened the door and walked through with something in her hands.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. I was just making dinner and I had extra. Would you like some?" He nodded.

"Kagome, have you seen Rin?"

"Oh, yes. She went out. She said she was looking for a job." Sesshoumaru twitched. _She had been serious?_ He began putting on his shoes. "Are you going out too?"

"I must find her!" He said running out the door.

"See you soon!" She called out. "Oh Rin...wouldn't it be nice if Sesshoumaru-san was the special person...just for you." She said to herself.

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru was running through the streets, looking around for any sign of her. He was furious, not at her, but at himself. He had told her it was alright to look for a job. _What were you thinking Rin?_ She didn't know the first thing about working. How did she expect to find a job?

_**"Can Rin do this** **job?"**_ He remembered Rin asking him. Did she seriously go to do that? In his peripheral he noticed Miroku running in the crowd.

"Miroku?" Curious, he followed. Not only that, but he needed Miroku to help him find Rin.

"WAIT!" Miroku yelled. _Who was he talking to?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself. Miroku ran forward and grabbed someone. She turned around with a saddened face.

"Sango-sensei?"

* * *

**_A/N: YAY New chapter! :D I said I'd try to update faster didn't I? Teehee. I'd like to thank Jolie luv and icegirljenni for giving me the inspiration to update sooner. :3 Expect a chapter tomorrow! Or maybe Saturday... D; I'll do my best x3 Less Than Three. :D And Jolie luv, your questions shall be answered soon! Muahahaha! _**


	6. Lights, Clocks, and Sleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or Chobits. :P**

_**A/N: Ahaha... Not much to say. Just that I love you all. **_

* * *

_**Shippou's**_ _**House** _

"Try talking." he said to Satsuki who was lying on the couch in her daily checkup.

"Shippou-sama." She said, her eyes closed.

"I see the speech simulator is running smoothly. Only thing left is your CPU check." Satsuki looked troubled.

"Don't you need to back up my memory files? You haven't input any new behavior patterns for your sister..." Shippou stopped looking at his big touch-screen computer and looked up at Satsuki.

"Well... about that Satsuki..."

"Yes?"

"From now on..." _Ping_ "What?" Satsuki stood and walked over to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The search program I left running...it's found Rin." He looked worried. "Satsuki, can you bring up the visual?" Satsuki began scanning and uploaded the picture onto the screen. She went next to him and looked at the screen.

"Oh dear... Is that Rin-san?" Rin was on the big screen, taking off her stockings. Shippou looked at her face, her eyes, and her ears. _Beep_. "Her outward appearance is a match..." Satsuki said.

"But that is most definitely not Sesshoumaru-san's room." Shippou pointed out. "The signal's clearly being fed into a camera, but where is it?"

"Just a moment, I'll search." _Whrrr _came the sound out of Satsuki's body. "It is coming from an entertainment establishment called **_Live_**_ **Peep.** _I have an audio signal now. _Come see our latest girlfriend!__" _She said in the voice of the ad. _"She's a persocom who's one cute kitty, Meowwwwrrr! I brought this stray off the street, and now she's putting on a sensual purrformance just for you! Watch her play and give miss kitty some milk!" _Shippou looked trouble after hearing this. Live Peep? Latest girlfriend off the street?

"I wonder if Sesshoumaru-san knows about this... Making Rin do this sort of job doesn't seem quite in his character."

_**Rin**_

"Yeah baby! Keep taking it off." Rin stopped taking off her clothes and looked around. Where was the voice coming from? "No no no! Don't look around! ook sexy! The customers can't hear me. Come on, baby, let's see some more action! You're on a live webcast! Show the viewers what they wanna see!" Rin began taking off her shirt, letting it come off her shoulders. "Yeah yeah! Real Nice. You showed 'em your legs, now show 'em a little topside." Rin took it off completely, now she was only in her bra and panties. "That's right. Tease them a bit then lose the bra."

"Rin?" She grabbed the straps and started pulling on them.

"Hey, hey... What's the matter? Don't you know how to take off a bra?" Rin tried reaching from the back to pull it.

"No. Rin has not worn this before."

"Your owner didn't give you one...?" the announcer asked. "Um.. what about the panties? You did wear those...?"

"Oh yes. Panties." Rin said reaching down and sliding them off.

"Now THAT'S that I'm talking about!" She put them in front of her and began pulling in them from each end.

"We don't wear panties on our heads. Sesshoumaru told me so." She said.

"Yeah, baby, that's fascinating. Now use your finger to up the excitement." He said smirking.

"Finger...?"

"Yeah, start playing iwht yourself."

"Where?"

"Between your _legs_ baby. Do I have to spell it out?" Rin looked down between her legs and began reaching but was stopped. "Hell, if this wasn't a strip show I'd come down and do it for you, you'd better believe that."

"No..." She said.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Rin...cannot touch there." She softly said. Her arms had become limp and she could not move them and was in a sort of trance.

"Huh? Speak up! I can't hear you."

"Rin's place... can't be touched..." She closed her eyes.

_"That's right, Rin. It was that switch which restarted you. And that's why..." _Her look-a-like said. _"...until you find the someone who loves you... no one can touch you there. And Rin... the next time you get touched there... it's for us to decide..." _The other Rin tilted Rin's face to look at her.

"Something's not right, Shippou-sama." Satsuki said.

"Can you zoom in on her face?"

"Yes."

Rin's face looked distant and she was glowing ever-so-slightly. Her hair was whipping around as if a gust of wind had blown it. The announcer opened the door with a worried expression.

"Hey, hey! We're losing the customers!" He saw her in a daze and unresponsive. He sighed and walked up to her. He took her hand into his and sighed. "Here, I _will_ show you! Just stick your finger right down here and..." He used her finger to slide it in. Rin's eyes widened and a white light filled the room.

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru was thoroughly interested in the Miroku and Sango dilemma. He knew it wasn't a mere meeting to ask questions about an assignment or a difficult problem. This was serious. Very serious. He hid behind a sign and watched them. Sango turned, tear filled eyes and some rolling down her cheek. Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised since Sango was a pretty strong woman, but he knew she wasn't made of ice. Miroku pulled her into a hug and held her tightly, her face buried into Miroku's chest.

"Don't cry..." Miroku said.

"I'm not crying." Sango sniffled. Miroku chuckled softly.

"Then why are my clothes getting wet?" He asked.

"It must be raining." She lied.

"Dammit can't you be honest with yourself?" He asked.

"I'm not honest, I'm not cute, I'm no one." Miroku sighed at her reply.

"You are so cute." He started. "You're ** amazingly** cute. I can't believe how cute you are!" Sango pulled away from his embrace and glared up at him, tears still in her eyes.

"You see that? That's makeup... and I just rubbed it all over you. I'm sorry." Miroku smiled.

"You can rub it all off and it won't make a bit of difference. But can you shut up for a second?"

"Why?" He cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him. He kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

"I'm such a sucker for women in distress." He said smiling.

"Any woman?" She asked, not fully convinced of his so called declarations.

"It works best with you." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Wait...someone might see us." Miroku sighed and looked at her straight in the eye.

"We need to talk. As soon as I brought it up you ran away."

"I knew what you were going to say, I just couldn't stand to hear you say it."

"You don't know everything."

"Yes, I do." Her expression saddened. He leaned in to kiss her once more. Their lips were centimeters apart when...

"You've got mail!" Kirara called out from his pocket. Miroku slumped, feeling his heart almost come out of his chest. Sango looked at Kirara, slightly surprised.

"Sorry I forgot to turn her off. I was using her to find you..." He said chuckling.

"You got mail! Its from Shippou!" she said. "Shall I read it to you?"

"Not now, honey!" He said laughing.

"But what if it's an emergency? You should listen to it." Sango reasoned. "Go ahead and read it, Kirara-chan."

"Okey-dokey!" She said and then, in Shippou's voice, "Hello, Miroku. It's Shippou." Sesshoumaru looked at her, amazed that she had that feature. Not all mobile persocoms did. "I'm sorry to trouble you like this, but would you know where Sesshoumaru is? It's about Rin..." Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over.

"What about Rin?" His voice was venomous. Miroku's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru?"

**xxx**

Rin had gotten out of Live Peep and was covered in one of the curtains. SHe was still in a daze and was floating, jumping from pole to pole. She got on top of a clock and stared out into the crowd. Everyone looked at her in curiosity. _Vrrr_. The persocoms all stared at her, their eyes scanning and then shutting down. The people that owned the persocoms tried moving them with no avail.

"Hey, what's going on?" They yelled pushing their persocom who refused to move.

"Why did you stop?" Another asked their persocom.

"What's wrong?" None responded. Rin continued standing on top of the clock, her eyes closed.

**xxx**

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru grabbed Miroku's hand and yanked on Kirara.

"Ask me later! What's going on with Rin?" Kirara continued speaking in Shippou's voice, continuing the message.

"Ah, yes, well, she's performing in a rather shady peep show, and I was just wondering whether Sesshoumaru-san was aware."

"A...peep...show?"

"Dude, you're making Rin do that? That's low...even for me." Miroku said shaking his head.

"I did not!"

"End of message!" Kirara said.

"Where is the peep show?" Sesshoumaru's aura was full of killing intent. Kirara hugged her master and whimpered.

"He's scaring me!"

"Don't kill the messenger dude. She only reads the email. It's not like she knows." Sesshoumaru groaned. what was he going to do?

"Why don't you try calling him back?" Sango asked, being the voice of reason. Miroku handed Kirara to Sesshoumaru and said,

"Dial Shippou's number. Take her with you and find her." Sesshoumaru nodded, took Kirara and put her in his pocket and started running, anywhere, unsure of where she would be.

"Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ Ring~" Chanted Kirara.

"I order you to answer the phone, Shippou!" Sesshoumaru said. Miroku and Sango saw him running off.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Miroku said. "He better not drop her with the way he's running around like that."

"I think it's romantic." Sango said smiling. Miroku looked at her questioningly. "If I were the one in trouble... I'd love to see my guy care like that."

**Sesshy**

"Hello, Shippou here." Came the voice from Kirara.

"Shippou, where is Rin? Is she still at the peep show?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No. She's moved."

"Where?"

"I can't tell for sure. But you'd better find her quickly. She's acting strange."

"Strange in what way?"

"Well... right after the man at the peep show tried to touch her, she -" He was cut off as the line went dead and his computer screen shut off. He turned to Satsuki and saw her unresponsive. "SATSUKI?"

"Shippou! Shippou!" He looked at Kirara. "Kirara disconnected!" He groaned and stopped when he noticed all of the persocoms not moving. "Did...something happen?" He looked up at the clock and saw Rin standing. "RIN!" He yelled.

"RIN! CAN YOU HEAR ME? RIN!" Rin looked down at the voice and saw Sesshoumaru.

"Se..sshou...maru..." She whispered before closing her eyes and falling off. Sesshoumaru quickly caught her and held her against his body. Automatically, all the persocoms turned on.

"What's the matter sir?" He heard one of the persocoms ask.

"You scared me half to death, shutting off like that!" One of the masters scolded.

"What just happened..." Sesshoumaru asked himself. Rin was now asleep, in his arms, safe. He began walking home, with Rin pressed tightly against him. He was afraid, now more than ever, that she would never wake up.

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru was in a dark room. He couldn't see anything for miles. Something tugged on his arm and he turned. The same orange bunny thing from the books was there.

"Do you...like me?" It asked. "You aren't scared of me... are you?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. It was merely a dream. He sat up and yawned. His eyes wandered over to Rin who looked like she was sleeping. He stress from the day before was catching up to him. It still confused him as to how all the persocoms in the town were malfunctioning. His eyes looked at Rin's sleeping face. She perplexed him the most. How was she floating at the top of the clock in a total daze? How was it that she collapsed right after? Ever since he had brought her home she had been out cold. He hoped she was okay. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rin." He started. She didn't respond. "You will not crash or break. This Sesshoumaru orders you to wake up." He continued lightly shaking her. What if she never wakes up? What if she stayed asleep forever? He touched her cheek. "Rin." He pulled her into his arms. "Wake up, RIN!" Rin's eyes opened. She smiled up at him.

"Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. She glomped him. He was happy that she was alright. He was afraid that she was dead. That's when he stopped himself. _Rin cannot die. She is not alive..._ He thought to himself. Rin was nuzzling him and he chuckled at her cuteness.

"Rin... No!" He sat back up and separated himself from her. "You better sit down and sit up straight young lady, I must speak to you about something." Rin sat down.

"Rin?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Rin was at work." She said in a matter-of-fact way.

"But I specifically told you not to work at a shady place!" He said.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru said not to work at A Shady Place, so Rin didn't work at A Shady Place. Rin worked at Live Peep."

"How can I business called "Live Peep" not be a shady place?"

"Live Peep is not A Shady Place. A Shady Place is two doors down. Rin worked at Live Peep." Sesshoumaru sighed. He should've explained the concept of metaphors. "Rin... Rin thought that if she got a job, she could get more money for Sesshoumaru."

"Why, Rin?"

"Sesshoumaru looked troubled because he had no money. Rin wanted to help you." She put her fingers on his shirt and tugged. "Did... Rin do the wrong thing? Is Rin... a bad girl?" Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised. She had a look of such sadness... It was almost like she was a real person.

"No, Rin. You are a very good girl. It wasn't your fault."

"Sesshoumaru doesn't hate Rin?"

"No."

"Rin...does not want Sesshoumaru to hate me... because..." She put her hand on his chest and leaned over so that their faces were inches apart. "Sesshoumaru is Rin's..."

"GOOOOOOD MORNING!" Kirara yelled waking up. Sesshoumaru stared at Kirara. "Rise and shine master's scary friend! It's time for your morning workout! Okey-dokey! Let's start with the arms!" She put a whistle in her mouth and began doing the exercise. "All-right! One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three! and heree we go!" She swung to the left, then to the right, then upwards.

"What the hell is this?" Kirara looked up at him and saw his killer aura. Sesshoumaru was not one that liked to be surprised. "Does Miroku wake up to this every morning?" _Speaking of Miroku..._ He thought to himself. What was he and Sango-sensei doing alone that night? To think they were so close... He knew she had a husband, but Miroku.. there was no way. So then that means... Kirara blew on her whistle.

"20 Minutes to get to school!"

"20 minutes? That's not enough time for me to..." Sesshoumaru sighed. Time to run. "Rin, I'll see you later." Rin nodded and waved as he took Kirara and began running towards his school, hopping through buildings and over streets. He got there barely on time and noticed Sango and Miroku weren't there. The students of the university were confused.

"Sango-sensei is usually very early or right on time but never late..." The students whispered. When the class was over, Sango nor Miroku arrived. On his way, Kirara began ringing.

"Ring Ring Ring! Phone call!"

"Answer it, Kirara."

"Hello?" Came the voice of Miroku.

"Where were you today?"

"Sensei and I are eloping!" he said cheerfully.

"...What?"

* * *

_**A/N: Soooo sorry that I didn't update yesterday! Family issues arose and my cousin decided to move in with us. (: Sooo! It is going to take me a while to update from now on. However, I'll do my best to update ASAP. :D Also... I'm getting better! Yaay! Anyway, thought you all should know. I love you all! Less Than Three! :3 **_


	7. Managers and Mysteries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or Chobits. :P**

_**A/N: Love Love Love**_

* * *

_**Shippou's**_ _**House** _

Sesshoumaru arrived at Shippou's house shortly after the call. He rang the door bell and was quickly let in. Satsuki greeted him as he walked through Shippou's doors into his office. Shippou looked up from his screen and smiled.

"Welcome, Sesshoumaru." he said.

"I would like you to connect Kirara and use a video caller." Shippou nodded.

"And to whom am I placing this call to?"

"A certain eloping bastard." Sesshoumaru replied. Shippou raised an eye brown.

"Come again?"

"Miroku. Hoshi Miroku."

"Ah..." Shippou quickly dialed the number and soon, Miroku's face was on the screen.

"Yo!" Miroku said happily. "What's up Sesshoumaru?"

"What nonsense were you speaking of?" Sesshoumaru asked, glaring.

"No nonsense, Sesshy!" Sesshoumaru growled at the nickname. "Like I said, Sango-sensei and I are eloping~!" Shippou looked a little surprised.

"Well...how quaint." Shippou said.

"Oh! You're at Shippou's house!" Shippou waved.

"You cannot possibly be eloping!" Sesshoumaru said. "You are simply running away with a married woman. A MARRIED WOMAN!" He emphasized. "Do you know the problems this could cause? Not only for you but for her?"

"So? We've been together for about six months now." Miroku said nonchalantly.

"...six months...? And you never told me anything?" Sesshoumaru, even as icy as he was, was a bit hurt. He had come to accept Miroku as a friend. Being kept from a secret this big was something Sesshoumaru was none too happy about.

"I would have told you but..." Miroku sighed. "Well, I wanted to tell you, I've always considered you a friend even though I had to lie to you." Sesshoumaru simply continued glaring. He would never say out loud that they were friends. Miroku seemed to know this too and continued. "Sango asked me not to."

"..."

"You knew she was married, right?"

"Yes, she told me."

"Her marriage was a joke. Right after they got married, they got a persocom and her husband got obsessed with it. At first, Sango thought that it was just a new gadget and soon he'd get over it... that he'd eventually stop spending so much time with it and talk to her more. She tried not to let it bother her...but eventually it didn't matter whether she was even there or not."

**xxx**

Rin sat in the center of the room, staring at the door that Sesshoumaru usually walked through.

"Sesshoumaru is at school...then work." She closed her eyes and pressed her hands on her chest. "Sesshoumaru does not come home until late at night... it hurts here...when he's not with me."

_"Does it feel like your heart is being crushed?" _The Other Rin said. _"Your heart hurts...because Sesshoumaru isn't here."_

"When Sesshoumaru is away...Rin cannot smile. Rin just wants to make Sesshoumaru happy. Make him very, very happy."

_"If Sesshoumaru is _the person just for you _then you will be able to make him happy." _She said. She cupped Rin's face into her hands. _"But It won't be easy for Sesshoumaru to accept..."_ Rin's face turned into one of sadness. She took her hand. _"You are what you are. He may be troubled but what makes you different...what makes you special."_

"Rin does not want to trouble Sesshoumaru..." She said, "Rin does not want to be a bad girl!" She looked like she was going to cry.

_"If Sesshoumaru doesn't like you because you're different...then he's not the one." _She looked at Rin with a serious yet sad look. _"If he can't like you for what you are, Sesshoumaru isn't _the one just for you_." _She stated. Rin looked worried for a moment. The other Rin smiled. _"I see that you are slowly beginning to relearn things long forgotten." _She took a strand of Rin's hair in her hand. _"Living with Sesshoumaru is unlocking many feelings from deep within your memory. You seem much happier now than you did before." _

"Rin was taught that being happy is a good thing. Is being with Sesshoumaru a good thing?"

_"Let us hope so." _She gave her a sad smile. _"I just hope you can find him before _they_ interfere. Your _person just for you._" _

**xxx**

"There was this park full of sakura trees that I use to jog around. Well, one day I saw her sitting all alone on a swing. She looked so sad, but I thought she was just reminiscing. So I didn't say anything to her and simply went on my way." Miroku said. "But you know, I'm kind of a night owl and around midnight, I went out for a walk in the park again... and there she was...six hours later still sitting on the swing. It didn't seem right, so I asked why she was out so late." He sighed. "She said, 'I can't go home. The door's locked and I can't get in.' So I asked if she had lost her key. She laughed and said 'I have a key, but the chain is on...so I still can't get in.' I figured that if the chain was on, it must mean someone was home, right? Then I asked her if there was anyone there. She said, 'My husband's home.'" Miroku then ran his fingers through his hair. "I asked her if they'd got in a fight.." He paused. Sesshoumaru waited for him to continue. Miroku smiled sadly. "She said, 'I haven't fought with my husband in a long time now.' and then 'We don't really talk at all anymore.'"

"Did you ask her why?" Shippou asked. Miroku shook his head.

"But... I told her why she didn't just yell at him to take it off. She then replied, 'We used to put the chain on when we both locked up together for the night. So if he has it on, it means he's forgotten that I'm suppose to come home... and when I realized that...I didn't care to remind him.' and even when she was saying this...refused to let herself cry. But I could see... that crying was what she wanted to do more than anything else...and still she held back. And as I watched her holding back those tears... I thought..." He smiled at Sesshoumaru with determination. "I want to be that guy to make her feel safe... So if she ever needs to cry, she can do it...and know that things will be alright. That's the moment I fell in love with her." Shippou smiled.

"That's cute." He said. Miroku blushed.

"I kept making that offer, but she would say it wasn't appropriate. I was her student...and unhappy or not she was still married. My love didn't waver. I said I'd be there for her...and now she's here with me!" He laughed. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"So then why was this necessary?"

"To show my resolve. After what her husband did to her... she doesn't trust human men anymore. Even if someone says they love her, how can she trust that won't change once they see a persocom? After all a persocom makes the perfect mate. They stay young...and pretty... they're always interested in you and they never talk back. How could a mere human girl compete?" Sesshoumaru remembered that was exactly what Ayame had said to him once. "No matter how many times I told her that wouldn't happen with me, she just wouldn't believe it." Miroku laughed.

"So then the other night when she stayed over at my house..." Miroku nodded.

"She was suppose to be moving in with me. I guess she got cold feet at the last minute. Women can be so complicated you know?"

"So you ran off with her to the hot springs so she won't run off on you?"

"YUP!" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I say if you're gonna elope, why not do it with a little class? In any case, I don't plan on coming back until Sango says yes."

"To marrying you?"

"Yes. That's why I said elope! So take good care of Kirara for me while I'm gone." Sesshoumaru nodded. Sango came into the video.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked. Miroku smiled.

"Just to Sesshoumaru. Well, later dude! Duty calls!" He said waving.

"Next time...next time either of you are in trouble... just tell me. Maybe there'll be something I can do to help." Miroku nodded.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru. You got it." The call got dropped.

"Idiot." Sesshoumaru said sighing.

**XXX**

**Next Morning.**

_"Welcome back! We're here at the Tokyo Persocom EXPO, where all of the latest models are on display! Follow me as we check out the persocoms of tomorrow! This is PCN's newest model! Look for her to be on sale next month! And Look at something else too! No, I don't mean her stylish apparel. Her audiovisual receptors! Can't see them? That's cause they're now the size of normal ears! Yes. Technology marches on! And the persocom of tomorrow is almost indistinguishable from a human female!"_ The reporter on the television said.

"Yeah...but it's still a machine." Sesshoumaru muttered to himself.

"Rin?" He looked over to her and smiled.

"It's nothing, Rin."

"Sesshoumaru has looked sad since last night. Do you hurt somewhere?" Her face changed to a worried one.

"Nothing hurts, Rin."

"Did something happen to Sesshoumaru?"

"Not at all. I'm just in shock from last night with the Sango and Miroku thing. I'm fine though."

"Up and at 'em, Master's scary friend! Five minutes til launch!" Sesshoumaru took another bite of his toast and stood, all plates in hand.

"I must go now, Rin." He paused when he put the plates into the sink and looked at Rin. "Now...Rin."

"Rin?"

"Are you serious about wanting to work?"

"Rin is very serious." She said smiling. He took out a flier and gave it to her.

"then you might want to try this place. I know it's okay because one of my close friends works there. It's a pastry shop. They're having an event this week and they need someone to hand out samples." He smiled. "I've already asked the manager and he said he'd love for you to help out." Rin took the flier and hugged it. A huge smile came across her face.

"Thank you...Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru almost felt his face heat up. "Rin is going to work very hard!" He patted her head.

"Now, don't push yourself." he said.

"Okey-dokey, master's scary friend! TIME. TO. GO!" She began twirling. "Have. A. Nice. and... HAPPY DAY!" Sesshoumaru sighed. Did Miroku really subject himself to this everyday?

Sesshoumaru had barely walked a couple of blocks when he saw a persocom and a woman together.

"Oh, isn't this where the cafe is supposed to be?" She looked up at her male persocom. "Would you mind checking online?" _Wrrr._

"Cafe Presto moved fifty meters to the north of here on the fifteenth of last month." The girl giggled and clung to his arm.

"I don't know what I'd do without you!"

_Persocoms have made it easier...They're attractive...polite...and with the right software they can do anything._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. _But..._ Flash backs of Sango, Ayame and Shippou's sad expressions popped into his mind. Sango's sad smile.

_"Are all persocoms that cute? No wonder so many people would rather live with persocoms than real people." _

Ayame's sadness.

_"Persocoms are all so cute. All the guys who get one seem so attached to theirs. I guess I'm a little jealous."_

Shippou's despair.

_"I have fun with Satsuki... but sometimes I get sad afterwards... and the more fun I had, the sadder I get." _

"I wonder why...they had to make persocoms look like humans..." Sesshoumaru thought out loud.

**_Kagome _**

Into the doors of the Higurashi room, through the closet, below the secret steps sat Kagome looking at her many computers with a worried expression.

"I should have known they'd come back." She said to herself. "Those kids..."

On one of her screens showed people looking up at the Live Peep room which was now completely destroyed.

"Blew off the whole top of the building!" Said some spectators.

"What was it? A gas leak?" someone else asked.

"There were some cubs up there weren't there? How many people...?"

"It was sheer luck that no one died. There were only minor injuries."

"Still, how frightening!"

On top of another building, two figures stood. One male and one female. Both white hair and white eyes, but they had sunglasses on. The female said in a monotone voice. "...It's begun..." The male smiled.

"Just like before..."

**xxx**

_****__**Rin**_

"Welcome to Patisserie Chiroru's fifth anniversary celebration!" Rin said holding out a few of the samples. She was in a cute orange maid outfit and her side ponytail was held up by an orange ribbon. "Today we're giving away a free gift to everyone who buys a pastry!" A little girl ran up to Rin and Rin gave the girl a sample. Rin smiled at the girl as she bowed and ran off happily.

"How cute!" A woman in the crowd gushed.

"She's so pretty!" A man blushed.

"Hey look! Those ears... It's a persocom!" The girl with her boyfriend said. The boyfriend blushed and looked in awe.

"I wonder what model she is. I want one of those!"

"Rin-chan!" Came a voice from inside the pastry. Rin turned around and ran into the shop. "Great work out there! Thanks a lot." Said a man with black hair tied back and soft blue eyes. "The day's over, so it's time to close up."

"Close up?" she asked pointing up.

"You know, punch out, pack it in... it means you're done for the day." He said, smiling. The manager lifted the wooden hinge and let Rin through.

"Rin has never had a regular job before..." She said. "Did I make any mistakes?"

"No mistakes! I couldn't have asked for a better helper." He chuckled. "You're such a hard worker, Rin. You were amazing!"

"Does Rin get money now?" She asked. The man laughed.

"Money? Well, of course." He took out an orange tall envelope that held the money and gave it to her. It read 'Miss Tenseiga Rin'. "Here you are! This is your pay for today." Rin lifted the envelope and looked at it.

"Is this money?" She asked and flipped it up. He laughed.

"It's just an envelope, silly! The money's inside." Rin looked at him.

"Can I buy something with what's inside?" She asked.

"Yes, you can." He nodded. Rin smiled and held the envelope against her chest.

"There is so much Rin doesn't understand. Rin wants to study hard to learn everything!" She bowed. "Manager Wolfe Kouga! Please teach me all that you know!"

"Just manager is fine. You don't have to say my whole name." She stood up.

"Manager!" She smiled.

"That's right." He smiled back.

"Manager! Manager! This person is called manager!" She said pointing at Kouga. "Rin will remember this!"

"Sesshoumaru was right. You don't really understand everyday things but your heart's in the right place! You're a good girl Rin."

"Rin's a good girl?"

"Yup! Good girl, just like he said."

"Sesshoumaru said...Rin was a good girl." She blushed lightly and smiled to herself. She looked like she was glowing with happiness as a memory of Sesshoumaru's secret smile appeared on her mind.

"So he works and he studies?"

"Yes."

"Wow! That's pretty difficult. He's a pretty hard worker! Tell him I said good luck, will you?"

"Yes!" Rin nodded. "Sesshoumaru said that he worked here once, to help you 'get back up again'. Have you worked alone since Sesshoumaru left?" she asked.

"No... there was once a girl who worked here. But she left..."

"Rin?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." He smiled. "I know the anniversary sale is over, but it was great to have you help me. Listen, would you like to work here again?"

"You would let Rin work here?" She asked.

"I'd love it if you could." Rin smiled.

"Rin will ask Sesshoumaru right away!" She glomped him. "Thank you, manager!"

"Uaah!" He yelled in surprise.

"Are you alright, Manager?"

"I-I'm fine! Fine! But you shouldn't do that." He said, blushing.

"Do what?"

"Throwing your arms around like that!" He said.

"Is that bad?"

"Depends on whom you're throwing them around!"

"What kind of person can Rin hold on to?" Kouga looked pensive for a moment. He then blushed and looked down.

"Someone you like, I suppose." Rin's eyes became glossy as she looked away, a distant look in her features.

"Someone...Rin likes."

_**-Elsewhere-**_

_****__Beep_ _Beep! _

The white haired female's glasses began making sounds. The white haired male quickly went over to her as she stood upon the rail on top of a large building.

"That's it, all right." She said, monotone. "It's reacting strongly to something."

"Is it close by?" The male said excitedly. Her eyes darted towards her companion. She smiled but looked away.

"Dunno. Too hard to tell right now. The signal is weak and I don't think the program has been rebooted fully. We still have time." The male smirked.

"We stopped it once before, we'll do it again!" He said confidently. "That thing...and its program."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorryy! English Research Paper + AP Pysch Exam T_T MEHH! But thats over now. So now my time goes to updating for you guys! :D Sorry for being late. Expect another chapter in one or two days. :3 **_


	8. Something Nice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or Chobits. :P**

_**A/N: Ahaha! Yeahh...sorry there wasn't much SessxRin last chapter. O: I'll try to squeeze some in here. ;D And Err.. I think there was a slight confusion. When Rin said "Rin?" and her eyes widened, they were of surprise because he had a sad look on his face. She wasn't asking if another "Rin" had worked for him. But then again, maybe I read the question wrong :P Who knows? Maybe Kouga does know someone Sesshoumaru knows x3 They **_**were_ friends. :3 SO ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY! _**

* * *

**_Yorokonde_**

"Welcome to Yorokonde!" Ayame said cheerfully. Sesshoumaru turned to look at the new customers and felt a frown come upon his face. It was an older man with a persocom. He looked happy and the persocom was dressed in a white elegant outfit. He then turned to the rest of the people in _Yorokonde _and noticed that they all were too with persocoms. He stopped, with the beers in hand. His thoughts soon were interrupted by the manager.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" He asked. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts.

"I am sorry, sir." He said and went back to his orders. "Your beer, Ladies and Gents." he said walking towards table 12. Ayame looked at him curiously. He was acting odd...

A several hours later, it was closing time and Sesshoumaru left the club. In the corner of his eye, he noticed someone standing by a lamp post, but he decided to ignore it. That is, until the person in question ran up to him.

"Sesshoumaru!" Ayame called. He looked over to her.

"Shouldn't you be home, Ayame?" he asked. She had left work at about 8 and he didn't really understand as to why she was still there.

"Yeah but you seemed so down while we were working. I just wanted to know what was wrong...I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, Ayame. I've had a lot on my plate lately."

"You're not depressed are you?" she asked.

"No, it's not that bad. I was just noticing a lot of persocoms around the club tonight. As a matter of fact, I've been noticing more and more all week... They're like a part of the family."

"Well...persocoms are alive." She said sadly. "I mean...think about it. They're prettier, they're smarter, anyway you look at it They've got us beat. Aren't they better at life than we are, then?"

"Ayame..."

"I'm sorry! I'm always going off like that. You must think I'm weird." She smiled at him. "Glad you're feeling alright, but don't push yourself okay? I baked you some cupcakes." She gave him a small bag.

"Thank you."

"See you tomorrow!"

"Get home safely."

"I will!" And with that, she ran off. He wondered what happened to her to make her so sad whenever the subject of persocoms arose. He began walking towards home once more. Eventually, he reached the bookstore. He looked at the 'best sellers' section and noticed the book he had bought Rin. There was a third book. He stood in front of the shelf and opened the book.

_"They" can do anything... _

_"They" are super people made by people._

_"They" can be prettier than the real thing. _

_"They" can be smarter than the real thing. _

_"They" ca n be whatever people want them to be. Whatever people can dream of..._

_When people saw "them" they thought their dreams had come true. _

_But then..._

_People forgot their dreams and in time, "they" invited people to share a new dream. _

_A dream they can't wake from. _

_**Is that the dream people want? **  
_

_But... _

_**Is that what happiness is? **  
_

_"They" were created to make people happy. _

_**But are people truly happy being with "them"?**  
_

_Is this city with no people truly happy? _

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. For some reason... he felt that it was about persocoms. Was it about them all along?

**xxx**

Sesshoumaru opened the door only to be attacked by Kirara. She jumped on his face.

"Welcome home! Welcome home! Welcome home master!" she said excitedly. _Master?_ He thought.

"Explain yourself."

"Since 1 hour and 39minutes and 49 seconds ago my former master logged on remotely and changed my registration!" She smiled. "So that's why former master's scary friend is now my master!"

"I see. That means I must give you a password, correct?" Kirara nodded. He thought for a moment. "Alright, I got it." he said.

"Password please." He leaned in and whispered, _Aikoi_.

"All hiragana?"

"No, last in katakana." he said. She nodded and smiled.

"Keep it a secret, okay?" He nodded. He put down the book he had bought for Rin and stared at it for a moment. Should he really give it to her? His eyes wandered back to Kirara and wondered, Did Rin have a password too? Not a moment passed before Rin came bursting through the door with a big smile.

"Sesshoumaru! Rin handed out pastries! Wolf Kouga is Manager! Chiroru is a patisserie!The manager is a little bit shorter than Sesshoumaru!" He chuckled. He was very pleased that she was as happy as she was. "He wants Rin to work for him!"

"That's good to hear, Rin." He said.

"Rin likes it." She then took out the envelope from her pocket and handed it to him. "Here."

"What?"

"Money. Manager gave this to me. It's just an envelope but there is money inside." She smiled. "Can Sesshoumaru buy the things he needs with this money?" He smiled and wrapped her fingers around the envelope.

"I can't take your money, Rin."

"Rin?" she looked confused.

"You worked hard for it. Keep it and buy something nice for yourself."

"Sesshoumaru...does not need money?"

"Well, it's not that I don't need it, but I'll get by. It's the thought that counts." He lightly ruffled her hair. "Thank you, Rin." Rin blushed and smiled. He took out the money and showed her the bills. "See the numbers on it?"

"Yes."

"That is the value of the bill. You can buy things that cost up to that."

"Rin can buy 'something nice' with this?" She asked.

"Yeah. Anything you want. Just for you." Rin looked up at him.

"Sesshoumaru...?"

"Hm?"

"Is it okay to throw Rin's arms around you?"

"You needn't ask, Rin."

"Is it okay?"

"Yes, of course." He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into the hug, her arms around his chest. Rin blushed as she heard his heart beat thump against her ears.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered.

**xxx**

Rin ran out of the apartment and spotted Kagome. She smiled and bowed. "Good morning, Kagome-san."

"Good morning, Rin-chan." She said smiling. She noticed Sesshoumaru was not with her and asked, "Are you going out by yourself? Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru is at school. Rin is going shopping." She explained. She took out an envelope and showed it to Kagome. "Rin worked at Chiroru and manager gave me money."

"Chiroru? You mean the patisserie?" Kagome asked excitedly. "Their tiramisu is wonderful!" Rin nodded.

"Manager said Rin can come back and work again!"

"How nice! I'll have to stop by and see you some day."

"Okay!"

"What are you shopping for?"

"Rin worked hard to give this money to Sesshoumaru.. but Sesshoumaru said it's Rin's money." She held the envelope against her chest as if it was Sesshoumaru. She had a smile that almost looked like she was in love. "He said to buy something Rin likes."

"Sesshoumaru is really a nice person." Kagome was happy for Rin. She seemed to be finding happiness.

"Yes! He is! But.." Her face changed to a concerned one. "Rin still wants to give something to Sesshoumaru. Rin wants to buy something for Sesshoumaru with this money... But Rin doesn't know what to get for him."

"Well..." Kagome placed a hand on her cheek and thought for a moment. "You could get him something practical like books. Or you could get him something fun. Is there anything Sesshoumaru might want?"

"Sesshoumaru doesn't really collect anything... All the books Sesshoumaru has are Miroku-san's because he leaves them there. Sesshoumaru never touches them though..." Then it hit her. "Ah! Kagome-san, could you teach Rin to cook? Sesshoumaru always has to wake up early for school and even earlier to cook and eat." She said.

"Of course Rin!" Kagome said happily and clapped her hands together. "Just get a few things from the grocery store, okay?" She gave Rin a list of things to get and Rin nodded.

"Rin will remember! Rin will be back soon!" Kagome waved.

"Good luck, Rin! Take care." Rin began walking away but stopped half way to the gate. She turned her head to Kagome.

"Kagome-san?"

"Yes?"

"When Rin closes her eyes... I see someone just like me." Rin closed her eyes. "The girl with Rin's face...knew who you were." Kagome's expression changed to a sad one.

"Yes... I also know the other you." She said.

"Rin doesn't understand... Isn't this where Rin first met you?" Kagome smiled and lightly touched her cheek.

"Those old memories are better left forgotten." She took her hand away. "Now, be careful, okay?"

"Okay!" Rin said and left. Kagome watched Rin's retreating figure and smiled softly.

"Rin-chan...you just keep getting cuter and cuter. I wonder if it's because of Sesshoumaru-san. But..." She looked worried. "The more she unlocks her true programming...the easier it'll be for those kids to find her."

After leaving Kagome to her thoughts, Rin quickly went down the streets and almost walked past the book store but noticed her favorite series on the shelves. She walked to it and picked it up.

**But... are people truly happy with "them"? __****Is this city with no people truly happy? **

_I don't know. Because... happiness depends on the individual. _

_All people are different...no two people are the same. _

_What makes one person happy..._

_Might make another person sad. _

_People's souls come in all shapes and sizes. _

_And as time goes on a person grows... their soul can change. _

_Their hopes and dreams can change._

_That's why..._

_There isn't just one type of happiness..._

_**Then... there must be a way I can be happy too...? **  
_

Rin's body began to glow.

_That is what we want, isn't it? To find the person just for you..._

_To find your own happiness..._

_That would be wonderful wouldn't it? _

Rin held the book against her chest.

"A person just for me... My own happiness..." She said softly. "Will Rin be happy too?" She asked herself. In was interrupted as someone tapped her shoulder. Her body stopped glowing as she turned around and noticed the store manager looking at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay? Is... Is there something wrong?" he asked. "Ah! You're a persocom aren't you? Isn't your owner around?"

"My owner is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru is at school." Rin said. "Rin has nothing wrong with her." She shook her head.

"Oh, well...can I help you with something?" He asked. Rin pointed at the book.

"Rin wants this... Can Rin buy this with money?" The store manager chuckled.

"Of course you can!" He took the book and smiled. "Oh, this book. I seem to remember you were in here before and got the first volume." He said as he scanned it.

"Sesshoumaru bought it for Rin. And the one after." She said as he put the book in a bag and handed it to her.

"Oh, yes? Did you know the fourth one just came out? Would you like to get that one too?" Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, please!" He chuckled and put it in the bag as well. Rin took out the money and gave it to him.

"You know, I heard from the publisher that the author of these books lives in the area." He said while putting the money into the register. "How about that? A local author! Maybe they can come and do a signing for us." He gave her her change and laughed. "Sorry to ramble. Here you go. Thank you very much, please come again." Rin nodded and left the store. She sat down on a near by bench that looked like a tree and took out the book.

"The person who wrote these books?" She asked herself. She opened the book and began reading the fourth volume.

_One day I went to a new city. _

_"They" are in this city too. _

_There is no place without "them" anymore. _

_The people are with "them."_

_There are as many of "them" as there are people..._

_But..._

_There is only one person just for me. _

_..and I still have not found them. _It showed a person reaching out a hand to the orange bunny. The orange bunny looked at the hand curiously.

_You're a person, aren't you? _

_What was that? What about my hand? You want me to hold it out? _The bunny holds out her hand and the person takes it. He pulls her along a road.

_Where are you taking me? _They arrive at a home.

_Is this your house? Why did you bring me here?_

_Are you... _The person pats her head.

_Are you the person just for me...? _

_You might be... but... perhaps this person only brought me here..._

_because I am one of "them."_

_Maybe he's like everyone else._

_ Maybe he only wants me to grant his wishes. _

_But there is one wish that I can't grant..._

_If I grant that wish... I would..._

"I would..." Rin recited as her body began glowing again.

Beep Beep.

"What's wrong, Kanna?" asked the white haired boy. Kanna smiled.

"There it is again." She said softly. "Our young miss's signal is getting stronger."

"Where?" He asked.

"Can't tell yet." she lied. "But.. there is nothing to worry about... Hakudoshi." She smiled. Hakudoshi looked annoyed and worried. "After all, the stronger her signal gets...the easier she'll be to find. And if her signal gets weaker...well then we're got nothing to worry about now do we?"

"It still bugs me." He said. "Why would anyone create something like _her_." Hakudoshi glared at the ground. "Her program is too powerful. You saw what she can do...to other persocoms."

"I think I can see where her creator's coming from." Kanna said taking off her glasses. Hakudoshi looked interested as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"That's for me to know...and you to find out." Kanna teased. Hakudoshi huffed. Kanna jumped on to a different building.

"Hey!" Hakudoshi yelled. He followed her. He stopped when he noticed her lay down. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded. Hakudoshi pouted as he sat next to her. "I said, _hey_."

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you." Kanna said. "Well, not yet anyway."

"Yet? You mean I will?" Hakudoshi asked.

"That, my love, would make me a very happy girl." Hakudoshi gave a defeated sigh as he fell on top of her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There, there." Kanna giggled. "No need to feel down, love." She looked up at the sky.

"We had her creator right there. We should have asked why he made her..." The worried expression returned. "But I wonder if he would've told us."

"Perhaps. But I wouldn't trouble yourself about that now. You're not getting anything out of a dead man." Kanna looked at Hakudoshi's face and smiled. Their faces were inches apart. "Well, we've got some time before we have to act. What do you say me and you rest here for a while?"

"You're such a slacker, Kanna."

"I'm not slacking. I'm _resting._ When the time comes, we'll need all the strength we can muster. So rest." Hakudoshi finally gave in and closed his eyes. Kanna's smile faded as her expression became serious. "And I hope...that time never comes." She said looking back up at the sky.

* * *

_**A/N: So we finally have the names of the two mysterious persocoms. :3 Meh...not much Rin x Sessh again. Damn it. D: Oh wells. :3 Maybe next chapter. Ohoho. **_


End file.
